


Black Wins

by Its_Ash



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Ash/pseuds/Its_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla argue like no other. But in the end it never really matters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Wins

Carmilla just wont let it go. I have told her a thousand times there is no way in heck that we are going to use the color black. I mean if I wanted a 17th century gothic wedding I might cave in, but this is a new era where bright colors are an absolute necessity. 

We are sitting at JP's Bakery trying to come up with a design for our cake, which is proving to be quite the task. JP raised his eyebrows staring at his clipboard "so, you want a three tiered cake correct"? 

"Yes" we both simultaneously say

"Alright, its a bit short notice but I think I can work it in for you two love birds" JP smiles and scribbles some more on the cake order form. "What is the design you have in mind?"   
Ok this we can agree on, we both wanted a simple solid colored cake with fish swimming around the sides and a big light, almost like a sun at the bottom. I told JP what we had in mind and he laughed "sounds very... you" "What colors did you want for the background and the fish"? Oh no.. Carm looked at me and gave her signature smirk "Black, the fish can be red" I glared back at her and looked to JP "No, we want a White background and yellow fish" He gave us a slightly concerned look while I was back to glaring at Carmilla. "why don't I give you two a moment to decide, ok? 

Once JP left I turned in my chair to fully face Carmilla and took a deep breath. I thought we have been over this". She tightened her eyes and leaned in close to me "And I thought I said I wanted Black at OUR wedding" I sighed and grabbed her hand. "Please Carm. I know you want black, but I wanted a traditional wedding with all light colors. And I know its not really fair but I have been dreaming about this my whole life". She smiled, looking absolutely stunning, I mean I know we are in the middle of a fight right now, but she is just so beautiful I am still shocked that I am going to spend the rest of my life with her. "Ok Cupcake. Just this once. you win" Her eyes were glued to me as she spoke. I couldn't help but grin as wide as possible when she leaned forward and placed a kiss on my nose. "Ill go and get JP and tell him we decided on a color". 

1 month Later-

I could feel all the nerves in my body float away as soon as I saw her standing there waiting for me at the front of the isle. She was stunning in an all white suit with a tan vest underneath. Her hair fell down her back in long dark curls that I couldn't help but picture the night before when she snuck into my room, breaking the cardinal wedding rule, and I spent who knows how long with my hand fisted in those long soft strands. As I got closer to the front I noticed something out of place. Running down the front of Carmilla's chest was a long black tie that I couldn't help but smile at. She sent me a knowing smirk and mouthed "I win" to me. As soon as I got to the front I leaned in to whisper into her ear, ignoring our audience, and said "But your still stuck with me for forever so really.. I win"


End file.
